Lost Gems
by realge12
Summary: 20 tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah kota yang sangat misterius para penghuninya pun hanya orang" memiliki kekuatan supranatural, tetapi semenjak ada kejadian itu kota tersebut hancur. Hanya ke 12 orang terpilih yang masih keturunan kota itu lah yang dapat membangun kembali kota tersebut. Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan / Chenmin / Taoris/ Sulay
1. Chapter 1 (02-04 01:57:35)

Masih newbie ;)

Yaoi

"Taemin-a cepat berkemas dan ajak anak" pergi secepat dari kota ini!"

"Tidak aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu begitu saja di sini hiks-hiks"

"Jangan keras kepala kau tidak akan mempertaruhkan anak kita kan, kita sedang dalam bahaya Taemin cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian"

"Ya aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu, dan sekarang cepatlah pergi Taemin-a!"

Author pov

"Taemin pun pergi meninggalkan kota tersebut, dan setelah Taemin pergi kira-kira 10km dari kota itu terdengar dentuman kuat dari kota, Taemin pun pergi sambil menangis"

*10 Tahun kemudian*

"Ibuuu!!Kak Chanyeol mengambil bukuku!" Rengek Somi

"Chan kembalikan lah bukunya" ucap Taemin

"Dasar anak manja" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelitik adiknya

"Chanyeol Hyung!!!" Ucap Kyungsoo Luhan bersamaan

Author pov

"Chanyeol pun kabur setelah mendengar teriakan adik karena dia menjahili adik-adiknya

"Ia pergi keluar setelah berpamitan kepada Taemin lalu naik ke sepeda motornya, saat Chan berhenti di sebuah cafe yg sering ia kunjungi, saat dia masuk kedalam ada seseorang yg menabrak nya"

"Ma-maaf kan aku telah menabrakmu"ucap seseorang itu

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chan sambil tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung" Jawab orang tersebut

"Hai namaku Chanyeol dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Chan sambil tersenyum

"Namaku Samuel hyung, senang berkenalan dengan mu"

"Apa kau sekolah di Nubes Junior High School?"

"Bagaimana hyung tau aku bersekolah di sana?"

"Dari seragamu aku sudah mengetahui karena adikku juga bersekolah di sana"

"Benarkah hyung? Kalau boleh tau siapa nama adik Hyung?" Tanya Samuel dengan wajah penasaran

"Nama adikku Park Somi"

"Apa!!?! Bisa kau ulang lagi Hyung" "Park Somi, apa yang aneh Samuel?"

"Di-di-dia di sekolah sering bertingkah aneh hyung, tapi itu tidak terjadi sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan yg terlarang di belakang sekolah"

"Apa!?!? Bagaimana bisa di rumah dia tidak pernah bertingkah aneh?"

Author pov

Setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan informasi dari Samuel ia langsung kembali kerumahnya dan langsung menuju kamar Somi yg jarang di kunjungi nya, lalu ia melihat Somi di bawa oleh orang misterius dan langsung menghilang dengan kabut putih, Chanyeol pun keluar namun tidak terlihat Somi lagi, lalu ia langsung pergi menghampiri ibunya dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Bagaimana ini terjadi lagi setelah 10 thn berlalu" ucap Taemin dengan wajah khawatir

"Apa yg bagaimana eomma?" Ucap Chanyeol kebingungan

"Seperti ini saatnya kau dan ke 2 adikmu mengetahui semuanya, panggil adik" ke ruang tamu sekarang" ucap Taemin

Author pov

Setelah itu Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dan Luhan "Ada apa eomma memanggil kami?" Ucap Luhan

"Eomma akan menceritakan apa penyebab ayahmu Minho meninggalkan kita"

NEXT???

Beri masukan biar bisa buat ff bagus :v


	2. Chapter 2

Masih newbie ;)

Yaoi

"Sebenarnya 10 thn yg lalu kita tinggal di sebuah kota yg bernama El Dorado, tetapi suatu hari ada seorang penghianat dari kota itu, ia memberitahukan rahasia besar kota itu, yaitu bila ke-12 orang terpilih dari generasi ke 4 menjadi satu, mereka bisa membunuh musuh bebuyutan kota itu. Saat musuh mengetahui rahasia itu, mereka menyerang kota secara tiba-tiba dan di saat itu appamu dan saudara-saudaranya berusaha mempertahankan kota itu, agar mereka tidak mencelakai para generasi ke 4 dan eomma harus meninggalkan kota El Dorado secepatnya, tetapi tidak lama terdengar suara yang sangat besar, eomma tidak berani melihat kebelakang, dari saat itu eomma tidak pernah kembali ke kota itu dan entah apa yang terjadi pada appamu, dan sekarang kalianlah yang harus kembali ke kota itu untuk menyelamatkan adik kalian, masing-masing dari kalian memiliki kekuatan yang diwariskan dari nenek moyang kita dan kalian harus mencari tau sendiri apa kekuatan yang kalian miliki" Ucap Taemin

"Bagaimana cara agar sampai di kota El Dorado eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kalian bisa menggunakan cincin ini (sambil memberikan 3 cincin kepada anaknya) satukan satu telunjuk kalian satu sama lain ,dan kalian harus kembali sebelum malam tiba atau kalian akan terjebak di dalam kota itu selamanya"

"Kenapa eomma tidak ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Eomma tidak akan sanggup melihat kehancuran kota itu Kyung" ucap Taemin sedih

Author pov

Mereka menyatukan telunjuk mereka, tiba-tiba ada cahaya di tengah-tengah mereka setelah itu mereka bertiga sudah berada di hutan

"Kak Chanyeol aku takut" ucap Luhan sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol

Author pov

Tiba-tiba di semak-semak terdengar seperti ada suara

Dan dari semak" itu keluar seekor kelinci yang memiliki batu aquamarine di keningnya, dan tiba-tiba kelinci itu berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki cantik. Chanyeol, Luhan, dan kyungsoo pun terkejut.

"Sedang apa kailan di sini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"K-kami mencari kota El dorado d-dan kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti tadi?" jawab Chan yang masih terkejut

"Kalian juga bisa berubah" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Benarkah" jawab Chan, Luhan, dan Kyung serempak

"Iya benar, semua orang di sini bisa berubah menjadi seekor binatang, bukankah kalian memiliki cincin kalian masing-masing, dan untuk apa kalian ke kota itu"

"Kami ingin menyelamatkan adik kami dari seseorang yang menculiknya dan kami ingin mencari ayah kami" jawab Chanyeol

"Siapa nama ayah kalian?"

"Park Minho"

"Apa?!? Kalian anak-anak paman Minho yang hilang itu? Dan dimana bibi Taemin? Kalian tidak mengenali aku? Pasti kau Chanyeol kan?"

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" "Aku Xiumin sepupumu, kau lupa denganku?"

"Xiumin Hyung?!? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tinggal di sini? Di mana ayah kami Hyung?"

"Iya aku tinggal di sini bersama keluarga yang lain, ayah kalian..." Jawab Xiumin terputus

" Di mana ayah kami Hyung?"

"Ayah kalian di tawan oleh..."

TBC

Thanks yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca ff yang gak seberapa ini dan terimakasih kepada para pembaca terutama **Park Baichan** yang udah kasih saran untuk buat ffku nambah baik ;)

THANKS


	3. Chapter 3

Masih Newbie ;)

Yaoi

Ps: G4 itu singkatan dari Generasi ke 4

"Ayah kalian di tawan oleh Song Junsu. Dia adalah adik dari ayah kalian yang iri karena ayah kalian menjadi pemimpin kota Eldorado. Ia menjadi seorang penghianat dan suatu hari ia diberi tahu oleh musuh bahwa bila ke 12 orang dari keturunan Minho dan sahabat-sahabatnya bersatu, besar kemungkinan kota itu tidak akan hancur, karena hal itu ia menyusun rencana dengan menyerang kota secara tiba-tiba dan perang pun terjadi, karena ayah kalian tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi korban ayah kalian menyerahkan diri kepada Junsu dan selama 10 thn ini kami terus berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Informasi terakhir yang kami dapatkan yaitu salah satu anak dari paman Minho akan di tangkap dan dijadikan kelemahan paman Minho untuk memberi tahu siapa saja G4 itu. Karena perang tersebut kami tidak tahu keberadaan para G4, yang ada di sini hanya ada aku dan Yixing adikku. Kami berusaha bertahan di sini bersama orang tua kami, yang lain pergi memencar entah kemana dan kami tidak bisa pergi dari sini Junsu semakin kuat bersama para anak buahnya dan gerbang utama juga telah di kuasai mereka. Dan sekarang kami mendapatkan sebuah harapan dari kalian bertiga carilah para G4 yang hilang."

"Bagaimana bisa kami mencari mereka sedangkan kami tidak tahu siapa saja mereka." Tanya Chanyeol

"Kalian bisa menanyakannya kepada ayahku." Jawab Xiumin

Rumah Keluarga Kang*

"Ayah aku pulang" Teriak Xiumin

"Ada apa Xiumin dan siapa orang yang kau bawa itu" Jawab ayahnya

"Mereka adalah anak dari paman Minho ayah" Jawab Xiumin

"Paman Yunho!" Jawab mereka bertiga

"Chanyeol!Luhan!Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini?" Tanya Yunho

"Kami diberi tahu oleh eomma untuk datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Somi yang di culik oleh mahluk jahat, dan juga menyelamatkan ayah kami, dan dimana Yixing dan bibi Seulgi?" Jawab Chanyeol

"Mereka sedang ada di kebun" Jawab Xiumin

"Chanyeol kenapa Taemin Hyung tidak ikut kalian?" Tanya Yunho

"Eomma bersih keras tidak mau kesini" jawab Chanyeol

"Hmmm aku mengerti" jawab Yunho dengan wajah sedih

"Ok. Kalian tidak bisa langsung datang dan menyelamatkan adik kalian karena tidak mudah kesana kalian harus mencari G4 yang lain, untuk mengalahkan Junsu dan untuk mencari mereka kalian bisa mencarinya di Korea dan China, karena mereka hanya berpencar ke dua daerah tersebut" kata Yunho

"Tetapi itu tempat yang luas bagaimana kami akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Itu mudah saat bulan purnama kalian datanglah ke sungai Han pada tengah malam dan kalian akan mendapat sebuah buku di sebuah tembok bata tersembunyi di dekat pohon besar kalian hanya perlu mendorong 1 bata terbawah tepat di hadapan pohon tersebut, kalian akan mendapat banyak informasi dari buku itu. Dan sekarang pulanglah sebentar lagi akan sore, kalian tidak ingin terjebak disini bukan" jawab Yunho

"Baiklah paman" jawab mereka bertiga serempak

Author pov

mereka hampir menyatukan telunjuk mereka tetapi ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"Tunggu!!!"

TBC

Thanks yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca ff yang gak seberapa ini dan terimakasih kepada para pembaca

Author ada pertanyaan nih

Enakan ffnya Gs/Yaoi?

THANKS


	4. Chapter 4

Masih Newbie ;)

Yaoi

"Tunggu!!!" Teriak Yixing

*Mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara*

"Chanyeol? " Tanya Yixing

"Woahhhhh Yixing Hyung! Bibi Seulgi! Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Ucap Chanyeol

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Ucap Yixing

"Tentu saja aku rindu Hyung! Kau yang selalu bermain bersamaku saat kita kecil bukan" ucap Chanyeol

"Bagaimana kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Seulgi

"Kami ingin mencari ayah dan Somi yang di culik mahluk jahat, bi" jawab Chanyeol

"Kalian berdua semakin cantik seperti ibu kalian" ucap Seulgi kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Benarkah bi, terimakasih" ucap Luhan

"Haha, terimakasih bi" ucap Kyungsoo

"Dan dimana ibu kalian? Kenapa ia tidak ikut?" Tanya Seulgi

"Dia tak mau ikut bersama kami bi" ucap Luhan

"Bibi sepertinya kami harus pamit, hari sudah mulai sore" ucap Chanyeol

"Kenapa cepat sekali, haha. Baiklah jangan lupa berikan salam kepada ibumu" ucap Seulgi

"Baiklah bi" ucap Chanyeol

Author pov

Mereka mulai menyatukan telunjuk mereka dan tiba" mereka sudah di ruang tamu rumah mereka"

Lalu mereka bertiga langsung mencari ibu mereka

"Eomma!!!" Teriak Kyungsoo

"Jangan berteriak Kyung" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit perut Kyungsoo

"Akh! Sakit Hyung" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membesarkan matanya

Author pov

Taemin pun turun kelantai bawah dan segera menghampiri anak" mereka

"Kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana Somi di mana dia? Apakah kalian bertemu appa kalian?" Ucap Taemin

"Eomma, kami tidak menemukan ayah, dan Somi... Kami tidak bisa mencarinya sebelum menemukan para G4" ucap Chanyeol

"G4?, apakah kalian bertemu adikku?" Ucap Taemin

"Iya eomma, sepertinya paman ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan bibi Seohyun menitipkan salam kepadamu" ucap Luhan

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu kapan kalian akan mencari para G4, dan bagaimana kalian tahu tentang itu?" Ucap Taemin

Mereka bertiga pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat mereka di Eldorado*

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, tapi maaf eomma tidak bisa membantu banyak karena suatu alasan" ucap Taemin

"Tidak apa eomma kami akan mencarinya malam ini" ucap Kyungsoo

Author pov

Saat tengah malam mereka pergi ke sungai han, tidak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali seorang satpam yang tertidur.

"Baiklah Hyung sebaiknya kita langsung mencari buku itu" ucap Luhan

"Hmm, ayo" ucap Chanyeol

Author pov

Setelah mereka menemukan buku itu mereka segera pulang, mereka tidak langsung membuka buku itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka sejak tadi. Saat mereka sampai kerumah mereka membuka buku itu, yang berlogo "CG" di tengah buku, mereka melihat halaman demi halaman di buku itu, mereka melihat data-data leluhur-leluhur mereka, setelah mereka sampai di bab yang bertuliskan G4 mereka melihat wajah yang tidak asing di sana tertulis nama Byun Junmyeon, di sana tertera berbagai informasi dari nama sampai alamat mereka.

"Siapa Byun Junmyeon Hyung?" Ucap Luhan

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat, tapi wajahnya tidak asing" Ucap Chanyeol

"Sebaiknya kita pergi kerumahnya besok Hyung" ucap Kyungsoo

*Other side*

"Yakk, Hyung aku tidak becanda" ucap Samuel

"Buktikan kalau kau tidak bercanda" ucap Hyungnya Samuel

TBC

Thanks yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca ff yang gak seberapa ini dan terimakasih kepada para pembaca

Dan terimakasih juga kepada **Park Baican** dan **Faniok** dan para pembaca lain yang udah kasih banyak masukan.

Ok, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan kalau ffnya yaoi

Ps: Author lebih suka di panggil Ge aja

THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

Masih Newbie ;)

Yaoi

Author pov

Samuel pun mengajak Hyungnya yang tak lain adalah Junmyeon ke kamar Baekhyun

"Kau lihat kan Hyung aku tidak bercanda" jawab Samuel sambil mengintip di kamar Baekhyun

"Bagaimana bisa?! Dia mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya" Jawab Junmyeon terkejut tapi tetap berbisik

*Flashback*

 _Samuel pulang ke rumahnya setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan langsung menuju kamarnya tetapi karena kamarnya dan Kamar Baekhyun bersebelahan dia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang di dalam kamar Baekhyun, dia pun mengintip ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan dia terkejut karena baekyun dapat mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya lalu ia tidak jadi ke kamarnya dan langsung bertemu dengan Hyung tertuanya Byun Junmyeon._ Author pov

Mereka berdua berjalan diam" ke ruang tamu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun

"Hyung sekarang kau percaya kan?" Tanya Samuel

"Itu terlihat aneh dan aku sebaiknya memberi tahu eomma dan appa tentang hal ini" jawab Junmyeon

*Baekhyun flashback*

 _Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri karena dia baru menyelesaikan banyak tugas lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan lampu di kamarnya pun hidup_

 _"Apa!?! Whoaaaa bagaiman bisa" monolog Baekhyun sambil menghirup dan memaptikan lampu di kamarnya dengan menggunakan tangannya, lalu lama kelamaan tangannya ikut bercahaya_

 _"Yak, apa ini! Sebaiknya aku memberi tahu eomma dan appa saat makan malam" Monolog Baekhyun_

 _*Cahaya itu tiba-tiba hilang dari tangan Baekhyun*_

*Malam hari*

"Samuel tolong panggil hyung-hyungmu, kita akan makan malam!" Ucap Taeyeon

"Baik eomma!!" Jawab Samuel yang segera memanggil para hyungnya

lalu satu persatu merekapun turun*

*Setelah makan malam*

"Eomma, Appa" panggil Junmyeon dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Huh? Ada apa?" Jawab Taeyeon

"Silakan Hyung duluan" kata bakehyun

Suho pun menceritakan apa yang dia lihat bersama Samuel tadi siang*

"Aku jg akan memberi tahumu tadi eomma, appa

"Huft, baiklah sepertinya ini saatnya" jawab Donghae

TBC

Thanks yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca ff yang gak seberapa ini dan terimakasih kepada para pembaca

Dan terimakasih juga kepada Park **Baican** dan Faniok dan para pembaca lain yang udah kasih banyak masukan.

Ps: Sorry baru sempet update

Ps for **Faniok:** keknya ge belum bisa buat panjang" deh wkwk

THANKS


End file.
